Adopted Son
by WildKain
Summary: My thoughts on events if the forces of darkness had not cursed alittle boy.


**I do not own any character written below. Such is the genius of J.K. Rowling.**

_ ( )-- characters inner thoughts_

Alternate Life, Adopted Son

"What are you, nuts? You're my best friend James, you know I'd do anything for you, but can we NOT purposely put my life endanger?"

"You know I can't ask Remus, so what I am supposed to do Sirius?"

"What about Peter, you always forget about him. He's you're friend too James. Plus nobody would think in a million years you'd chose him to be your secrete keeper."

"I don't know Sirius, he's been acting pretty weird. He seems too nervous lately." responded James. "Twitchy."

"Nervous, is that all you can come up with James? With everything going on, EVERYone is nervous. Jumping out their skins more like it."

"Okay, okay, I get the point. I'll ask Wormtail." He help up his hands in surrender.

24 HOURS LATER

(The Potters secrete keeper, my master will be so pleased. What great rewards I will be given.)"Master! Master, I have wonderful news for you. I've found the Potters." squeaked Wormtail.

"The Potters, long have they escaped my grasp. Are you sure the boy will be with them?" hissed a voice.

"Yes, master. Shall I send Lucius to tend to them? To kill the boy?"

"No! The boy is mine!" I shall gaze upon the one, who prophecy says will destroy me. His death I will cherish above all others. the Dark Lord thought. "Tonight, the Potters will be having company for dinner." the Dark Lord's laughter echoed into the night air.

Potter house: dinner time

"Looks good Lily, boy I am hungry."

"James, are sure it was a good idea to have Peter..."

"Lily please enough already. Sirius is right, Peter has been with us for too long to mistrust his friendship. Did I ever tell you about the time when Peter and I were caught by Professor Flick? We were on our way to meet up with Sirius and Remus when..." James never finished. Lights flickered all over the house for a split second, then darkness.

"James?" Lily whispered. "I don't think it possible we just blew a fuse."

"Run up stairs Lily, check on Harry. Be ready when I yell for you."

Half way up the stairs Lily hears a tremendous bang, and James. "Run Lily, run!" Her mind raced, (how did they find us), but she knew. Peter had betrayed them, and she knew that James was already dead. (Harry! Must get to him quickly, perform the spell.) She ran into the nursery and locked the door. (Hopefully the charm will hold long enough.) Scooping him up, she holds her son tightly and whispering an incantation, taught to her by Dumbeldore. Lily Potter gazed at her son's face and says goodbye to her only child.

BANG! " Foolish woman," came a strangling hiss from within the smoke. "you think to escape. Finally your life is mine."

"Where is my husband monster, what have you done to him?" Lily hoped her voice wouldn't crack, she would be damned if she allowed him to think herself afraid.

"Fear not, you will see him soon." replied Voldemort.

"Kill me if you must, my son is innocent. I beg only for the life of my child. Please!" Lily said.

"Avada Kadavra!" green light enveloped the room, then there was only one Potter left. "So you would destroy me. Prophecies! Ha! What do they know?" Pointing his wand toward the baby, the Dark Lord prepares to strike. "Avada.. ' innocent' " The word flashes through his mind rapidly, over and over. "Innocent." whispers Voldemort. "Yes, yes you are."

From the corner of the hallway, Wormtail waits for his master to finish the child. (Why does he pause?) " Hurry my lord, before the Order arrives."

"No, I will not kill him." Putting his wand away, Voldemort picks up the child from his mother's arms. " Come Wormtail, we must make haste."

"My Lord, are you not going to kill the child?"

Voldemort turned and cast his snake-like eyes upon his servant. "He is mine to do with, and I am taking my son home."

Some hours later.

"Are the stories true Albus?'

"It's as we feared Minerva."

"And the boy, what has happened to him?"

"He is gone. Disappeared. I have Hagrid and the Order out looking for him. However, I am afraid it is useless."

"Do you think HE killed Harry?" questioned Minerva

"Who can say? "

10 YEARS LATER: OLIVANDERS MAKER OF FINE WANDS

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Olivander slides the ladder to the edge of the shelf to see who has entered his store, a young boy with glasses. "May I help you?"

"I need a wand." states the boy.

"Yes, of course." Olivander walked over to size the boy up. Matching a wizard with the perfect wand isn't as easy as everyone thinks. Eyeing the young boy, Olivander notices how familiar he looks. (I wonder who his parents are?) "It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father where in here buying their first wands." he bluffed.

The boy glares at him. "My mother died when I was born, father has always lived abroad, very doubtful you've met him. Now please, my wand. I am in a hurry."

No emotional response whatsoever, what a strange child. "Well we wouldn't want to waste your time." Olivander walked up and down the isles, pulling boxes here and there. Approaching the counter, he had about five selections for the boy to choose from. "I'm confident one of these will be sufficient enough." He paused. The boy looked at him with a huge question mark on his face. "Well go ahead, give them a wave!"

Unwrapping the top box, the boy takes hold of the wand. CRASH! Viles on a shelf near by shatter. " No definitely not." says Olivander. "Try the next one," SWOOSH! BANG! Wand boxes go flying. The third box... a light breeze blows through the store and around the counter. "Well congratulations, you have your wand."

"How much?"

After leaving the shop, the boy slowly walks back to Knockturn Alley. I did it he thought. Father will be pleased, especially since no one recognized me. Why should I be? What did father expect to...his eyes were caught by a window display. " What a beautiful owl." he spoke.

"It sure is." came a gruff voice from behind.

Turning around the boy sees the biggest man of his life. "A giant." he whispers.

Eyes grew wide under dark bushy brows "What did you say?"

Realizing he spoke aloud, the boy took off, however he didn't get far. He ran straight into a freckled faced, red hair boy.

"You alright? What are you running for?" questioned the other boy

"Watch where you're going!" and the boy with glasses, was off again.

"Watch where I'm going?" the red haired boy called. "What a jerk."

SIX YEARS LATER

"What is taking him so long? He was summoned 20 minutes ago! That boy, I swear, I should have killed him!" shouts the Dark Lord, his voice echoing throughout a large room. Then the door opens. "Don't ever keep me waiting again, or it will be the last time you breath! Do hear me boy?"

"Yes father, I offer no excuse." The boy presents a small bow.

"Where is Wormtail, he was to return with you." A devilish grin spread across the boy's face, and laughter flashed in his eyes. The Dark Lord understands. "I see. When we are done, you have better fix him, he has other work to do."

"Yes father." the boy replies.

"Today my son, is the day you come of age. The day you prove yourself worthy to be my heir. You're going to be taking a little trip to Hogsmede. Many students from Hogwarts will be there, however, your targets will not be random. One, the youngest son of a prominent wizarding family, the other a mudblood female. Kill them!"

"I'll not fail. I will prove my worth."

"I am confident in your capabilities my son, however you won't be alone. This is a test for another young wizard as well." Holding out his hand, a pair of figures step out of the shadows. A tall man with rich blonde hair and the other, was obviously his son. " Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter." introduces Voldemort.

The two boys acknowledge each other.

HOGSMEDE

"Do you really think that it's haunted?"

"Really Ron, you ask that question every time we come here, the answer is, no I don't. Now, did you come to look at a broken down shack or to make out with me?"

"You're right Hermione. Kissing you, a lot more fun." Lots more fun thinks Ronald Weasley. (Thank God for Neville and his stupid toad.)

"Hugh! How can you kiss her Weasel-bee. That hair for one, big turn off."

The couple turn to face the intruder. Both having had their fare share of problems with him. "Bugger off Malfoy." Replies Ron , a satisfactory grin filling his face. "Or do I have to remind you what slugs taste like?"

"I told you, you would pay for that. And today is that day!" Malfoy sneered.

"Really? You and what army Draco? " Hermione retorts. No sooner were the words out of her mouth, when she saw a boy step from behind the tree line. "Who are you?"

"Wait, I recognize you." Ron says, pointing to the new arrival. "You ran into me back in the Alley."

"Yeah, well you won't be around long enough to tell anyone else. Crucio!" With a snake like smile he crushes the red head's body.

"Ron!" cried Hermione. She reaches for her wand from her pocket and tried to defend her boyfriend.

"Not so fast Granger! Impedimenta! How I have longed for this moment mudblood!" Draco stares at the young girl. Trying to burn her suffering into his mind, to cherish forever. He glanced over at his companion and both nodded. Together they point their wands at their victims. "Avada Kedavra!" they shout. Green light engulfs the clearing, and quickly disappeared. The companions turn to one another.

"Not bad Malfoy." Harry says, holding out his hand.

Clasping the outstretched hand, Draco answers, "Not bad Potter."

**I love sci-fi and the idea of alternate realities. Hope you enjoyed this little side bit of the Harry Potter universe. Cheers!**


End file.
